The Drip
by ChandaK562
Summary: There's a drip in the house


**The Drip**

"Niles!" CC yelled from the office. "Niles, get in here!"

CC stood up and glared around the room as she waited for Niles to get his lazy servent self in there. She had been trying to work for hours but this noise kept driving her crazy.

"NILES!!" she yelled again as he came in the door.

"What do you want, you witch?" Niles said as he glared at her. "Some of us have to work for a living, you know."

"Shut up, Niles!" CC yelled. "There's water dripping somewhere in this room! Find it and fix it!"

"Miss Babcock, there's no water in Mr. Sheffield's office." Niles said as he looked at CC with a worried expression. He always knew she was going to snap one day. "Why don't you just sit down and I'll call your therapist."

"Niles, I'm not crazy!" CC yelled. "I heard water dripping! If you would just shut your big fat mouth and listen you'd hear it too."

"CC, I don't hear anything." Niles said as his expression got even more concerned. He put his hands on her shoulders and pushed her onto the couch. "You just stay there while I call your therapist. I think you need a rest. I know I never thought I'd say this, but I think you've been working too hard."

"I have not!" CC cried as she pictured Niles calling the men in little white coats to come and take her away. She jumped up and grabbed him by the collar. "Niles, there was water! You have to believe me!"

"CC, there is no water!" Niles yelled just as a drop of water hit him on the head. He looked up in shock and saw more water dripping down from the ceiling. "What in the world?"

"And what's that if it's not water," CC said with a smirk. 

"Come on!" Niles yelled as he grabbed her and drug her upstairs. "Help me find that leak before it gets worse."

"What leak," CC said as she followed Niles. "There's no water. Niles I think you've been working yourself way to hard. I'm going to call your therapist."

"Will you stop that," Niles snapped.

"I think it's in here!" CC called as she peared into Max's room and saw water coving the floor.

"Where's it coming from?" Niles yelled as he rushed in. "The jacuzzi isn't on!"

"It's coming from the wall!" CC yelled as she spotted a hole in the wall with water pouring out of it.

"I'll have to shut off the main water line!" Niles yelled as he started downstairs. "Get some towels and try to clean up the water in the office before anything is ruined!"

CC looked over the damage the leak had already caused. "It's a little too late for that."

A few minutes later, Niles had finally managed to shut off the water. He hurried out of the basement and pulled the phone book out to look for a plumber. He hit the intercom button as he started to look through the book.

"Miss Babcock?" he called. "How bad is the the damage to the office?"

"The rug's soaked and everything on the desk is ruined! Maxwell is going to have a heart attack! Get me some more towels, Niles. Maybe I can save the posters."

"I'll be right there after I call the...." Just then Niles heard a creaking noise and a second later CC screamed and heard something crashing to the floor. Then there was silence.

"Miss Babcock!!" Niles yelled as he ran for the office. "Miss Babcock, are you alright?! CC!!!!"

He ran in and a shocking sight met his eyes. Part of the ceiling had collapsed, smashing the desk and sending everything on the shelves crashing to the floor. There were several inches of water on the ground and CC was lying face down in the rubble not moving at all.

"CC, no!!" Niles sobbed as he rushed to her side and rolled her over onto her back. He could see her breathing weakly but she didn't respond at all to his touch. "CC, baby, don't leave me!" he cried as he frantically looked around for the phone. "I love you! Don't leave me!"

"Niles?" CC whispered as she opened her eyes. "You really love me?"

"CC!" Niles cried as he saw her eyes open. He scooped her up into a big hug and then kissed her. "I thought that I had lost you! I love you, sweetheart! More than anything in the world."

"I love you too." CC whispered as Niles laid her back against the remains of the desk and started to softly kiss her again.

Just then the door came open and Max came in. He stared in shock at the devistation for a minute and then yelled, "What happened in here?! What have you two done to my house?!"

Then he noticed that Niles and CC were too caught up in each other to even notice he was there. He shook his head and walked out the door again.

"Never mind." he muttered. I don't even want to know."


End file.
